Cry Me A River
by Lola.Luciana.Drozda
Summary: Bianca Drozda has a hate and like relationship with Brandon, her semi-friend. But soon, once they both go to New York City, things end up, well, pretty extreme. Something terrible happens to Brandon, & Bianca finds out who her true dad is. The Lightwoods help her, and her best friends, who are also Shadowhunters. As usual, someone just dies, and theres not much time left.
1. Chapter 1: School Out

_You gave me all your love,_

_and all I gave you was..._

_Goodbye._

_-Taylor Swift ( Back To December)_

* * *

It was any other day for Bianca Drozda. Well, besides the fact that, it was the last day of 10th grade at Jackson Harbor Gifted High School.

Bianca couldn't hold in her excitement. Soon, when the bell rang, she would be of home, packing for the whole summer in New York City, at the Institute with her cousins. Oh, and her best friends would be coming with her.

But, she only had 6 hours to pack, get ready, and go to the airport. Bianca didn't care though, since yesterday she had already took out all the clothes, accessories, shoes, makeup, supplies (art, books, etc.) her mini copy of the Gray Book, and of course, her Shadowhunter gear.

You might have been wondering, who exactly Bianca's cousins were.

The Lightwoods.

The only reason Bianca's best friends were coming with her to the Institute was because they were Shadowhunters, and there was a meeting there.

But the Lightwoods allowed them to stay as long as Bianca was staying.

Bianca was tapping her pen rapidly against her desk, biting her bottom lip and her eyes watching the moving hands of the clock.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock_

2 more minutes of her last class.

'_Come on, Come ON!'_

"Bianca!" someone whispered loudly. Bianca turned around to find her semi-friend, Brandon, looking at her.

"What?!" Bianca asked him. Brandon grinned widely.

"You going to New York right?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm going to New York City in 1 day." He smiled again.

"Oh. Well, that's great. Who you staying with?" Bianca asked him, curious.

"The whole summer with my Aunt Maggie and Uncle James, with of course my, cousin Hector." Brandon told her.

"Cool. Guess i'll see you at some club or coffee house." Bianca giggled, then turned back around.

Then the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2: Plane Ride to JFK

_all alone,_

_without saying _

_Goodbye._

_-Balbina Acar_

* * *

The plane was boarding.

Bianca, Katee, Sydney, and Landa were all standing, waiting for the people in front of them to hurry up with their boarding passes. It truly shouldn't have taken that long, I mean, the plane ride was only to New York City, JFK airport.

The plane ride was about 4 to 5 hours. Bianca didn't mind it, but Sydney couldn't stand even 2 hour plane rides. She was very impatient, and squirmy.

Sydney was from Sydney, Australia. Her parents named her Sydney simply because of the fact that it would be interesting to have a name like the place they were living in.

Landa was from Los Angeles, and moved to Key West because she didn't like all the skyscraper's that much.

Katee was from Chicago, and her moms side of the family still lives there, so she visits often.

And... Bianca.

Bianca was from New York City.

Her mother was born in Idris, and just like her cousins parents, the Lightwoods, was part of the Circle but fled before the Uprising, ever since she found out Valentines true plans.

Her mother didn't get punished but her father did, as well as the Lightwoods.

They had to run the Institute in New York City, and her father, alongside her mother, ran the Institute in Key West.

Bianca still lived in a house, not huge and not small, but at times she spent the night in the Institute.

)()()(

Bianca was muttering how they should have just gone through the Portal, but Hodge didn't accept it, and said they would have to go on a plane, like 'true' mundanes.

Ugh.

"Ba, we'll arrive there safely, no need to worry. We all have our steles, and weapons, so we'll be fine." Landa told Bianca.

"How do you know we wont crash, or worse, demons on the plane?! We'll get kicked of, and then what!? We cant get to New York City, because Hodge wont allow it!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Oh, will you two just shut the hell up!?" Sydney told them, obviously annoyed, and tired already. Her headphones were around her neck, and she had sweat dripping down from her forehead.

"o they not have some kind of air conditioning? What kind of plane is this!?" Sydney muttered.

"Syd, there is air conditioning, its just that you're wearing a bazillion jackets, and you're scared." Katee told Sydney.

"Oh, well that was stupid of me." Sydney said, and taking of her jackets, she was wearing a tank top, which revealed her Marks, running along her arms, and one on her chest bone.

"Much better, and prettier!" Katee exclaimed proudly, clapping her hands together.

"Yay." Bianca muttered.

Tis would be long plane ride...


	3. PROLOGUE

**_PROLOGUE_**

_Bianca was leaning against the wall of the dark, foggy alley._

_Her back was already wet with sweat, from running away._

_Away from the wolves._

_()()()()()_

_Her silver ring and bracelet moved towards each other, colliding, becoming a silver whip._

_The whip was especially made, silver and holy water, dipped in the Lake Lyn, a humming tune to destroy the demons hearing, the sharp tip made to pierce the hearts of vampires, lycanthrope's, and demons._

_Once it collides with a vampire, lycanthrope, or demon, they would fall. Burn, or die. Painfully._

_()()()()()_

_The howling had begun seconds ago._

_Heavy paws were heard by Bianca._

_Only one wolf. _

_Bianca twirled her whip in her hand, and placed her stele in her boot. The whip was humming, electricity zimming through, almost as if it was dancing through her whip._

_Bianca got out of the shadows, and smiled, her eyes still, cold._

_The wolf halted and turned its head towards Bianca._

_"Hello there, little pup. Want to join me?" Bianca said, her voice high and cold. The wind flapped her hair, though it was the beginning of summer._

_The wolf whimpered, and backed away._

_"Don't worry, im not going to kill you. Just see who you are…"_


	4. Chapter 3: Coffee with Familiarity

_Why did you kiss me,_

_then tell me _

_that you didn't _

_Love me?_

_-Balbina Acar_

* * *

New York City was beautiful in the morning, but Boston was even better.

Bianca was texting Isabelle, whilst skating on her Penny board down the sidewalk, into the small Starbucks café near the Institute.

The bell rang as Bianca opened the door, carrying her Penny board with her in, and she turned of her phone, and dropped it in her leather handbag.

"Morning Jamie!" Bianca yelled cheerfully, as she sat down at the bar stool, and played with her bracelets.

"Hey! There you are! I thought you wouldn't come this summer! But look, here I am, obviously proven wrong!" Jamie, the big boss of this Starbucks smiled at Bianca, walked out from behind the counter, and hugged Bianca.

"I know, so did I. Schools been crazy down at The Keys." Bianca told Jamie, hugging her back. Jamie laughed, throwing her head back.

"Well, that's nice. How about your parents? Everything good there? The Institute?" Jamie whispered the last part quietly in Bianca's ear, barely she herself could hear.

"Everything's fine. I mean it. I just wanted a whole summer with my cousins, and with my best friends in New York City. You know, get a break from my parents." Bianca winked, and giggled.

Jamie slapped her playfully on the shoulder, and walked back behind the counter.

"Same as usual!?" She yelled from the back.

"YEAH!" Bianca answered her.

The doorbell rang again, as a new customer walked in and stood by the counter, surveying the drinks, and snacks.

"Here you go, you little hunter." Jamie handed Bianca her favorite Chocolate Frappuccino with whipped crème, some chocolate and caramel syrup, and sprinkles.

"Thanks!" Bianca smiled, and took the Frappuccino, and immediately started drinking from it.

"Hello, how may I help you today?!" Jamie politely and cheerfully asked the customer.

"Oh, um... just the Caramel Macchiato please." The thick accent was loud and clear. Bianca turned her head slightly, and glanced at the customer.

The man had curly messy ragged black hair, with one streak of gray at the front. He had a muscular body, with a denim shirt, brown leather jacket, jeans and worn boots. He had glasses without frames on the tip of his nose, and he was on his phone, scrolling through his contact list.

"Coming right up, sir!" Jamie's voice echoed, as she skipped to the back to prepare the Caramel Macchiato.

"Hey. Clary, is your mum there? Great. Tell her i'll be coming over soon, alright? Okay, bye." The man shut his phone of, and sat at the bar stool next to Bianca.

"Um. Hello." Bianca said. She took her hand out, and the man nicely shook her hand.

"Hello." The man replied.

"Uh, what's your name? Mines Bianca. Bianca Drozda." Bianca told the man. She smiled, and reached over for her Frappuccino. Somehow the man looked familiar, possibly from a picture, or from the streets.

"Luke Garroway. Nice to meet you." The man smiled.

"I just thought I saw you from somewhere. Your face looked familiar." Bianca frowned slightly, upset for not remembering where she recognized Luke.

"I have a bookstore. Maybe you went there before." Luke suggested.

Bianca smiled and nodded.

"Probably. I do love reading. I try to get all sorts of books."

"Like what?" Luke asked her.

"Demons, all supernatural books. I'm obsessed. But I like romances, comedies, etc." Bianca answered. She mentally slapped herself for talking about demons. He could be a demon, for all she knew.

"Oh. I agree." Luke said. Bianca looked up, and smiled.

Her phone vibrated, and lit up.

_Izzy:_

_:D COME ON! We have to get ready. Hunting at Pandemonium tonight! _

Bianca stifled a laugh, and realized she had read the text in front of Luke, him being able to read it. Bianca quickly put her phone back in her bag, and grabbed her Frappuccino, right when Jamie came back with Lukes Macchiato.

"Where you going? You like just got here!" Jamie asked.

"Um... Im going to the club tonight, and you know Izzy! Always needs to get ready, and all! I'll be back tomorrow! I love you, BYE!"

Bianca picked up her Penny board, and ran out of Starbucks. She dropped her Penny, and hopped on it, skating already down the sidewalk, Frappuccino in right hand, phone in other.


	5. Chapter 4: Party Friend

_It's just not fair_  
_Pain's more trouble than love is worth._  
_I gasp for air_  
_It feels so good, but you know it hurts!_

_-Demi Lovato_

_Heart Attack_

* * *

Bianca smiled, giggling like a little girl when Clary walked out of Izzy's bedroom.

Bianca had just met Clary & Simon, she came after all the trouble of Clary's mum disappearing, and all.

Clary seemed like a sweet innocent girl, one who didn't seem strong enough for certain things. But Bianca still liked her. They both got to know each other well enough to play around like best friends. Katee, Landa, and Sydney approved Clary as well. But Simon, not so much. Especially since he was a mundane.

It didn't matter to Bianca though. She thought Simon was hilarious. Like a brother. Bianca even asked Simon where he got his shirts, they were that interesting and funny to her.

Everything seemed fine, well until the party at Magnus Banes.

O-O-O

"Well, well. Nice to see you again Miss. Drozda." The extremely familiar voice said, happiness in his voice.

"Magnus Bane." Bianca turned around and hugged Magnus.

"Its great to see you again. I thought you wouldn't come!" Magnus exclaimed, smiling at Bianca.

"That's what everyone thinks. But here I am!" Bianca giggled, and smiled.

"Are you part of those Shadowhunters?" Magnus asked Bianca.

"Yup. Actually, we just came with someone else. Safety and all. Oh, and who would want to miss one of your parties!?" Bianca high fived Magnus's big hand, and laughed.

Just as Magnus was about to say something, Clary ran up to Bianca and grabbed her arm.

"Simons gone. He's a rat!" Clary panicked. Fear was in her vice, rising.

"What!?" Bianca gaped.

"Oh, dear. Did he have one of the fairy drinks? Mundanes aren't supposed to drink those. Bad stuff I tell you." Magnus wrinkled his nose.

"And... I think the vampires took him." Clary gasped for air, and leaned against Bianca, tired, and exhausted.

"Well?! We have to find him!" Bianca leaned forward and kissed Magnus lightly on the cheek, and ran towards the exit of the party with her hand holding Clary's.

Jace, Isabelle, and Alec were already waiting for them at the front of the apartment.

"We have to hurry if we want to get Simon back. How long till the potion will wear of?" Isabelle asked.

"About 5 till 7 hours." Bianca answered immediately.

"How would you kno-" Isabelle began.

"None of your business, Isabelle." Bianca snapped. She grabbed Clary's hand and dragged her with her, already running down the street, towards the Institute, since it wasn't far.

"Wait Up!" Jace yelled.

O-O-O

"You got everything?!" Izzy asked Bianca.

"Yes. I have my witchlight, stele, whip, seraph blade, and throwing daggers." Bianca answered her.

"Oh, alright. Just wish I was gong with you. Safety and all." Izzy grumbled.

"Hey. Im pretty good myself with the whip, and blade. Ill make sure nothing happens."

"You sure?!" Izzy replied.

"Of course. Just a bunch of leeches and that's it." Bianca smiled forcefully.

Truly, Bianca was scared like hell.


End file.
